


Lazy Days

by Kingshadow486



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cat Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Clothed Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingshadow486/pseuds/Kingshadow486
Summary: Hiccup gets to head home early from a small time event.





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> This totally isn't a massive projection or anything, what do you mean?

            “How long do I have to stay for this, dad? It’s not like anyone here knows me.” Hiccup wasn’t too thrilled to be at this meeting, especially since it started early in the morning. He didn’t know anyone here and I felt a lot more like a party rather than a meeting. The food was good at least, but there wasn’t much business talk from what he could tell. He never understood how rich people were like this _all_ the time.

            “It’s almost over, lad. Just be glad I said you don’t have to be as dressed up as I am.” It was true. Stoick was wearing a full three-piece, while Hiccup had on a simple suit jacket over a black T-Shirt with his signature NightFury logo on it, though the jacket hid it for the most part. That with the black jeans and sneakers, he was quite plain in comparison.

            “Ah, you can go now, son. I can see some people already leaving. I’ll promote your brand some while I’m at it, seeing as I have t’stay for my own business. We still have that _actual_ meeting tomorrow at 3 pm, remember?” Being the son of someone rich meant a lot of work for nothing, in Hiccup’s mind. Why did he have to listen to Stoick argue with other people about products like some angry mom in a grocery store? Ok, maybe he still held a _little_ resentment to the whole process.

            “All right, I’ll see you then, dad.” With a small wave Hiccup was out of there, on his way back home to comfy blankets and no work to do. Not to mention a boyfriend to cuddle up with. It was 10 am, Jack should at least be awake by now. Hopefully, at least. He tended to sleep in much more than Hiccup did even without any events or work going on for both parties.

            Jack was definitely awake at the time, but he was at least out of bed. In the main area of their apartment, he was watching TV and eating too heavily sugared cereal. He could do that since Hiccup wasn’t there to scold him over it. He wasn’t due back for another hour. What more could he ask for? Sugar with milk, his comfy hoodie, a pair of socks, and cartoons to watch into the afternoon. That was when he got a text from Hiccup.

            _On my way home, left the meeting early. You want me to stop by the store on the way for anything?_ Well that wasn’t what he was expecting, Stoick usually kept Hiccup for as long as he could. Now he had to scarf down his cereal! What a bummer.

            _No, I’m good here and we’re good on dinner ingredients until Monday._ Should he put more clothes on? He only had the hoodie and socks on, after all. Not exactly the most decent of attires. No, fuck it, it’s the weekend and he deserves to be comfy! Snuggling extra determinedly into the couch, he continued to eat his cereal in defiance as Toothless curled up on the arm rest. In no time he finished the cereal and realized the error of his ways. If it was all gone, he couldn’t stick it to Hiccup. So much for taking down the establishment. Standing up in a stretch, he took his bowl to the kitchen just as he heard the door unlock. Hiccup walked in with a sigh and shut the door behind him, spotting Jack easily.

            “Hey there, you. I’m surprised you’re up.” Hiccup said as he set his keys on the counter from the other side. Walking around said counter, he wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist from behind and kissed him on the cheek.

            “I’m full of surprises. Why didn’t you tell me you were going to look so sexy when you got home? I feel under dressed now. Even if it is quite comfy.” Even through his complaint Jack leaned back into Hiccup with a small sigh.

            “Me? Jack, you’ve seen me in much sexier things. I have suits, you’ve seen me naked, even in your lingerie.” They both had a chuckle at that last one. It wasn’t the right size and Hiccup had ended up ripping a lot of the fabric, but Jack had forgiven him for it since he’d found it quite the sight to behold.

            “Yeah, I have, but there’s some unappreciated sexiness in something so simple. Besides I know you buy and have all your clothes tailored so they hug your muscles.” Hiccup just hummed in agreement in his ear before kissing it gently. Then he bite it, which made Jack jump.

            “W-wait, you mean right here? Don’t you think it’s kind of open for this? Not to mention early.” Jack wasn’t complaining at all, he just knew that having sex now and like this would probably mean they’d be too lazy to make dinner tonight.

            “Why not? It’s just you and me here, it’s not like Toothless watches. We accidentally locked him in the room that one time. Besides, you’re way too sexy to pass up. Gods I’m glad you’re my boyfriend or else I’d sound like a massive creep.” Hiccup’s whispers quickly became less sensual, but it made Jack laugh so that was a plus.

            “All right, all right, you’ve convinced me. I can indulge you for a limited time.” Jack spun around in his embrace and kissed him deeply, leaning into him easily. Most of the time, Jack hated that Hiccup was taller than him, but sometimes he liked the feeling of him leaning over him. Not to mention Hiccup was much stronger as well. To prove his point and make Jack wonder if he’s dating a psychic, Hiccup picked him up from the waist and sat him on the counter, now looking up at the white-haired male.

            “Holy fuck Jack, no underwear? Ok, before you mock me, yes, I realise it’s our day off, but still. And you called me sexy…” The brunet leaned forward to suck on Jack’s neck, one hand hold his hip while the other gently slid up his thigh to grip his cock. The string of noises Jack was making made his day.

            “Hic, oh my god, y-you better hope the hickeys you leave are gone by Monday!” Secretly Jack wanted them to last until then to show off, but he also didn’t feel like wearing high collared shirts or scarves. Before he could do anything back to Hiccup, the hoodie was being pushed up and Hiccup was leaning down. With a long, slow lick, Hiccup had Jack melting already.

            “F-fuck, Hiccup, y-you can’t be serious you know I can’t-ah!” Jack couldn’t even complete his sentence. Hiccup had opted to take most of him into his mouth to stop him from speaking. Bobbing his head, Hiccup got to work making Jack lose all composure. It took about a minute and deep throating for Jack to weave his fingers in Hiccup’s hair, a string of moans and curses escaping his lips.

            “Hic, I’m gonna, s-seriously I can’t hold it!” Hiccup ignored Jack’s pleas, so when Jack came he stayed in place and swallowed it all down. Pulling back, Hiccup licked his lips and chuckled at his panting boyfriend.

            “I don’t think I’ll get over the noises you make. Now, care to hop down? I don’t think we’ve ever fucked over a counter before.” Jack widened his eyes at that, but quickly slipped off the counter and turned around as Hiccup left into their bedroom.

            “Do you really need to use a condom every time?” Jack called out then instantly regretted letting his dick speak for him.

            “I’m sorry, what? _You’re_ complaining about not using a condom? Last time I check, the one time we didn’t use one was when we were drunk off our asses. You complained about having to clean yourself out for the next week!” Jack winced and sighed. Fair enough. Soon Hiccup came back with the bottle of lube and a condom, planting kisses along his neck as he popped the cap.

            “As nice as it is without, I think it’s a good rule.” Just as he said that, Hiccup slipped two slick fingers into Jack making him gasp.

            “Y-you bitch! Fuck that’s cold, y-you don’t have to distract me like it’s a shot!” The laugh Jack received in response made him put his head down. How did he put up with Hiccup during sex?

            Since it wasn’t their first rodeo Hiccup was quick to start spreading his fingers then slowly add a third. Once he curled them at the right angle Jack let out a small whine, telling the brunet he was on the right track. After a minute he slowly pulled them out allowing Jack to relax for a moment. With his teeth Hiccup tore the condom open and slipped it over his own cock then rubbed some lube onto it. He’d only unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down since he didn’t feel like stripping out of his clothes right now. Jack complimented his appearance after all, right?

            “Here it comes.” He leaned over and ran a hand up Jack’s hoodie to rub his chest while his other hand kept his cock lined up. Pushing in slowly they both let out a sigh of pleasure and relief; the wait was over. Hiccup didn’t stop until he was sunk all the way in, letting his now free hand rest on Jack’s hip. After letting him adjust to the feeling for a moment he began to pull back, then push back in. Hiccup set a slow rhythm at first, trying to savor the feeling for a time. Jack was quick to snap his hips back however, showing that he found the pace too slow.

            “How are you always so tight, Jack…” Hiccup whispered huskily into the white-haired males ear before picking up speed, thrusting harder into him. Now Jack’s grunts were turning into loud moans and pants. Exactly what Hiccup wanted. Moving even faster, tweaked one of Jack’s nipples and decided to give him another hickey on the other side of his neck. It had only been a minute or two, but Jack was already getting overwhelmed: Hiccup was pushing all of his buttons.

            “I’m close…” Hiccup managed to say through his own low moans. Lifting one hand up he covered Jack’s mouth, still wary in the back of his mind of another noise complaint. Snapping his hips forward with more intensity and the drive to make Jack finish before him, Hiccup kept up his now punishing pace. As a reward Jack almost yelled into his hand and came onto the counter. Hiccup let out a groan of his own and came with him, holding still deep within him. Once they began to come down from their high he pulled his hand away from Jack’s mouth so he could breathe properly.

            Hiccup slowly pulled out of his boyfriend, pulled the condom off, tied it, then threw it away before wiping down the counter with a cleaner wipe. Jack in the mean time moved back to the couch and got comfy, soon joined by Hiccup who’d tidied himself up.

            “Not often I can finish you off hands free.” He chuckled and wrapped an arm around Jack while his other hand reached for the remote to change the channel to clearly superior cartoons. What was with Cartoon Network, they didn’t even have anything good anymore. Well, not anything they showed once in a blue moon that is.

            “Well, you kept this sexy suit jacket on the entire time so what was I supposed to do? You’re too good for me, after all.” Jack leaned over and kissed his cheek before cuddling up to him. At least they didn’t have to worry about anything else for the rest of the day, other than the possibility of a noise complaint. He didn’t scream out loud since it was into Hiccup’s hand but it was still quite loud. Maybe their neighbors enjoyed it; they hadn’t gotten one in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Projections also mean safe sex practices.


End file.
